NCIS FAR FROM ORDINARY
by Andro66
Summary: The NCIS is investigating a murder at a motel. While McGee is having the weirdest day of his life when a mysterious stranger appears. His name is Andro and he's from another world, sent to earth to be McGee's aid in law enforcement.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS: Far from ordinary**

**Chapter 1**

All he could do was start at his sheet of paper that was a blank as his thought process. The eyes of Timothy McGee stared vacantly at the sheet of paper in his typewriter. A feeling he'd been through before but each time found to be incredibly annoying. McGee found his gaze shifting from the typewriter, to a digital clock on a table beside him. It was a slow and almost painful feeling watching minutes slip by and still nothing was done. The clock read 1:34 am, which would normally be bad considering that in about 4 hours he'd have to be awake to head to work at NCIS headquarters.

He normally would've been a sleep hours ago. Unless it was a late night at the office then going to sleep now would've been par for the course. Tonight though he felt less guilty about staying up late as he had tomorrow off work. Still though he probably should've been a sleep a couple of hours ago. As a writer he'd feel bad if he couldn't put out at least a couple of pages whenever he sat down to write.

After taking as much as he could of staring at the clock and the page McGee got up and entered the bedroom door behind him. He turned right and made his way to his almost uncomfortably cramped bathroom. Tim ran his sink and washed his face, he looked up at his mirror. Normally a man his age should be out on the town as they say. Meeting women and having even one night stand would be great at this moment. However his slightly and almost mommas boy face paired with his geeky personality almost made it unlikely in this day and age.

With an almost disappointed look in his eyes Tim looked to his mirror and huffed before saying.

"Come on Tim get it together. You'll break this writer's block soon or later. In the mean time I guess I better get some sleep"

He turned out the lights in his bathroom and crawled into his bed, wrapped himself in his black duvet cover and went to sleep.

3 hours later in a small motel outside city limits…

It wasn't much the brag about, or place to even to write home about. The L shaped 2 storey motel had an old folk's retirement home in Florida feel. The dreary rain and chipping paint though had an almost haunted contemned feeling to the place. On the second floor standing by a vending machine the looked ready for the scrap heap was a tall broad shouldered man in blue jeans, white t-shirt, and a baseball cap stands in front of it. He was trying to make a choice from the machine. Between the flickering lights and the pouring rain it made it a little hard to focus on selecting a meal. A sticker to the side caught the attention of his blue eyes. Stating that the last time the machine was service was April of 04.

'Hope the foods been replaced since then' He thought.

He put in some money and took 3 candy bars from the machine. He ran down the hall the last room and got inside as quickly as he could. The room was not very spacious; it had a twin sized bed with a 3 drawer shelf across from it. An old green couch across from it. Tacky pictures of costal scenes on the walls and a bathroom with a bulb that was close to sounding like a bug zapper. On the bed already was a white woman, she was in track pants and a t-shirt, had fairly nice body with face that most would describe as Hollywood girl next door. She watched the TV showing the evening news with her arm around a little girl no more then 4 years old in pink pajamas holding a stuffed rabbit fast asleep.

"How long ago did she fall asleep?" The man asked as he put the candies and cap on the small side table to his left.

"She was close to a sleep when we got her Daniel" She responded.

"She's your daughter she could sleep on command if she had to" Daniel said trying to make a joke.

She gently moved her arm off her daughter and made sure she was comfortable before she got up. The woman reached into a plastic bag on the couch and pulled out a small plastic cup. She way to the bathroom pouring her some water from the tap it wasn't spring water fresh or refrigerated cold but in this case she couldn't complain. Daniel rested against the door frame.

"Amanda I'm sorry…we had to get away…" He said.

Amanda turned to face him with a look on her face approaching pissed. He could see her anger start to build with each breath he took.

"The only reason we had leave is because you got us mixed in with those people" Amanda said while making sure she kept her voice down.

She almost shoved him aside as she made her way to the bed. Daniel could only look at her from where he was. He knew she was right; the reason his family was where they were now was because he made a mistake. Only thing he could hope for was that this mistake wouldn't cost his family their lives.

Later at 9:30 am…

The alarm clock buzzer went off and despite having a few hours of sleep. McGee found it rather easy to get out of bed. He went to his standing wardrobe to pick out some casual clothes for the day. He thought he'd go out in the morning, run a few errands. Then maybe go pick up a new book or two and settle in for the afternoon. Read a bit and maybe it'll help get the creative juices flowing. That idea was short lived though by the sound of his cell phone ringing on his bed side table.

McGee checked the caller ID before answering; the name Tony D was enough to bring an exasperated sigh out of him.

"Tony what ever date you were on last night you can wait till then next time I'm in the office to give me the "details" of your evening" McGee said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"_Funny probie but the boss says were heading out. Meet us at the Sleep Easy Motel just off freeway 9. Oh seeing as how you'll be last at the scene it'd be cool if you brought the coffee probie see you there"_ DiNozzo said then hung up quickly.

"I thought we had a new guy in the rotation so we could actually start getting days off…Like mine was supposed to be today" McGee pointed out.

"_You would be right probie…if we still had a guy" _Tony hesitantly said.

"Boss didn't agree with him?" McGee asked.

"_More like the new probie wasn't up to the challenge of day in day out of work with Gibbs"_ Tony said.

The news was less the surprising to McGee but still disappointing none the less.

"I'll be out there ASAP" McGee said the hung up the phone.

McGee was a people pleaser and knew what it was like when their boss special agent Gibbs didn't get his coffee in the morning. So he made a stop at a Starbucks on his way and grabbed coffee for every one on his crew he assumed would be there. One for the sultry and attractive Mossad officer Ziva David, the skirt chasing homicide detective Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo, The always knowledgeable Dr. Donald (Ducky) Mallard, And their boss former Marine gunnery sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs. On his way out to the parking lot He looked down the alley and what caught his eye was a woman being held against a wall.

A ratty looking man who looked like he hadn't seen a shower in ages was holding a knife to her throat. Instinctively Timothy dropped the tray with the coffees, ran down the ally while keeping a safe distance he drew his gun.

"Freeze NCIS" Tim screamed.

"Piss off this has nothing to do with you" The ratty man replied.

"I won't tell you again…put the knife down" Tim said with authority behind his voice.

The ratty man gulped and dropped the knife and backed off. He went to his knees McGee then proceeded to cuff him. He went over to the woman to check if she was alright. What caught his attention aside from her hour glass figure under her pink tank top and black jeans was her hair and eyes. Her was neatly tied back in a pony tail and was as pink as cotton candy. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, he'd never seen contacts that color before but she was an attractive woman despite the over abundance of the color on her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Thank you…You could've been hurt trying to stop him" The woman said.

"It's no big deal, I'm just doing my job" Tim responded with a smile.

"Well thank you regardless I wasn't sure what would've happened if you hadn't been here" She said.

It was then that Tim noticed a light coming from a bracelet on her left wrist. It was thin looking almost copper with a pink gem in its center piece. Tim looked at it rather intrigued by it.

"Is that some kind of mood gem or something?" He asked curiously as he walked the suspect towards his car.

"Something like that" She said.

He sat the guy in the back, figuring to just hand him over the local PD when he arrived at the scene. He turned around to address her again.

"You need me to call anyone…" Tim asked. When he looked back to where she was though there was no one to be seen.

Tim would've heard her use a door and he never heard her walk…so where the hell did she go. He admitted to being curious about it, but knew he had no time to wonder any more as he was already late getting to the crime scene. He got in his car where the only thing blaringly loud inside was the annoyed complaints by the detained suspect. McGee seemed right about the shower line as his stench was quite noticeable inside. McGee knew that between two factors, Gibbs lecture that was to ensue, and a surely annoying time from Tony's antics that it was going to be a long day.

The fact he dropped his coffee and the others he promised to bring wasn't helping his day either. McGee started his car and was on his way to the scene. Inside the alley though, there was something strange that McGee couldn't see. It was like a veil that seemed to appear from no where. The pink haired woman had just wrapped around her self. She disappeared from plain sight and no reappeared like a magician. As quickly as she appeared she shot straight up into the air like a rocket and about as fast as well.

She soared to heights that were on par with any jet and floated there, she raised her left fore arm like a flex then with his middle and fore fingers. She touched the gem on her bracelet.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them a few moments later they glowed as bright as the gem.

"I couldn't respond any sooner then this" She said.

Inside her mind though a voice was heard, stern and deep it was defiantly male.

"_There were no problems I trust?" _the voice asked.

"No, a human was attempting what's known on this world as a mugging. I was about to deal with the situation. When another human intervened, from the looks of things he was some kind of Law Enforcement officer on this world"

"_Interesting…I didn't think the humans had defenders who responded so promptly"_

"Nor did I, he must've been near by. It was not coincidence that I met this man. It was the will of the astrals that he came before me…I think I may have found Andro's "contract" on this world"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: NCIS is the property of CBS and Donald P. Bellisario. Andro and all other characters from his world are the property of me.**

**Chapter 2**

The drive went as McGee expected. The complaints by the perp were almost deafening in some parts of the drive. When they past a spot on the free way doing the construction. The perp was shouting over the noise like he was trying to get a friends attention at a Metallica concert. Tim reached the Motel about twenty minutes later which wasn't soon enough for him. The place didn't look like it saw a huge flow of traffic as far as business went. He surmised that the odd car would be in the parking lot would be that of a couple that would be sneaking off for an affair or a business trip in the economy budget level.

He guessed that the parking lot would be normally next to vacant. Today however was a different story. The parking lot was teeming with life as there were two police cruisers, an ambulance, and two paddy wagons with similar paint jobs and both having the acronyms NCIS plainly visible on the side, McGee saw a full uniformed officer just getting off his radio. He raised his hand catching his attention, the officer then made his way over.

"Got a suspect in the back arrested for an attempted mugging. Read him his rights twice on the way over" McGee pulls out a pocket recorder and ejects the tape from inside.

"I was at this coffee shop when…" McGee said then was interrupted.

A loud ear piercing whistle could be heard echoing from the second floor. McGee looked up to see a man with silver hair, an average build wearing a black wind breaker and beige pants. He could tell by the stern eyes without question it was his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"MCGEE IF YOU'RE NOT UP HERE IN TWENTY SECONDS. ASK HIM IF THERE IS ANY OPENINGS IN HIS PRECINCT" Gibbs screamed down to him.

"COMING BOSS" McGee screamed back.

McGee quickly grabbed his wind breaker from the front seat then made his way to the back of the NCIS van. He reached for a pair of rubbing gloves, and then brought a pair of foot covers; he then made his way to the second floor. Standing outside the Motel room from where Gibbs had been yelling was one of his co-workers. The Mossad officer transferred from Israel a fairly attractive woman by the name of Ziva David. She was talking with a heavy set man who was the walking stereo type image of a trucker.

She had just finished her interview when McGee got up to her.

"You are in hot lava with Gibbs for being late" Ziva said casually

"Its water…and yeah but I was delivering a mugger to the cop down there. Not like I was goofing around" McGee commented.

From behind came a light slap on the back of his head. McGee knew that if he turned around he'd see the image of a man in his with a clean white smile and all around pretty boy face. With a teenagers mind trapped in the body of a 30 year old man he knew in a second it was another of his co-workers Tony DiNozzo.

"No the reason he's late is because he spent too much time questing for the black wizards gold last night…right elf lord?" Tony asked mockingly.

"Knock it off Tony, and stop calling me Elf lord. Couldn't you at least use probie?" McGee asked looking to his colleague a little annoyed.

"Relax McGeek there'll be plenty of time to humor your request. For now a dead Marine awaits" Tony said then made his way inside the motel room.

It was a very cramped fit, barely enough for two people let alone now four with a body lying face down on the floor by the entrance to the bathroom. An African American male about six feet tall laid face down on ground the back of his head looked be smashed and indented. The ceramic lid of the toilet was cracked in half lying to the right of the body. He was dressed in black camouflage pants and thick soul army boots. He had on a black long sleeved shirt.

In the man's right hand was a pair of marine dog tags. Kneeling as best as he could next to the body as best he could was a man in his early 50's wearing a navy blue jump suit with the acronym of NCIS on its back. Some thought he looked like a bloodhound a little droopy faced. Though Donald "Ducky" Mallard was one of the most pleasant fellows one could work with. Gibbs stood over the body by the right side and waited for Ducky to finish his preliminary examination of the body.

"Got a TOD (Time Of Death) Ducky?" Gibbs asked with his note pad ready.

"Just checking it now Jethro" Ducky responded after pulling out the Liver Probe.

"According to this he's been dead less than three hours or so. I put his approximate TOD at around 6:30 to 7:00 am area give or take a few minutes" Ducky said then looked up to Gibbs.

Gibbs then looked over to Ziva and DiNozzo standing outside the room.

"You going to admire the view of this crappy room or can you actually give me a report?" Gibbs asked.

"According to the Motel operator the man who checked in last night was wrote his name as John Smith in the Motel registration" Ziva said as she looked at her note book.

"Well this place isn't the Ritz…I doubt he cares about real names for guests in a dump like this" Tony pointed out as he checked out the scene.

"DiNozzo give me the camera" Gibbs said.

DiNozzo handed the camera to Ziva then she in turn passed it towards Gibbs. He then took a picture of the dog tags in the body's hand before returning the camera back to Ziva. Gibbs took the dog tags and checked the ID on them.

"Sgt. Daniel Storm" Gibbs read out loud.

"This man here was not the person who checked in last night according to the operator. He said he saw a white man about average height wearing plain clothes. I am also quoting the man" Ziva pointed out.

"McGee" Gibbs called out.

McGee stuck his head out from around the corner.

"Yeah boss?" McGee asked a little hesitantly.

"Get the file on our Sgt, I wanna know what he's been up to the last few weeks that would make him wanna hide out in this hell hole" Gibbs said as he made his way past Ziva and Tony.

McGee was making his way back down towards his car to get his laptop. When Gibbs whistled behind him, McGee then turned around to look back at Gibbs.

"Where are the Coffees you were bringing along?" Gibbs asked.

McGee was thinking how to answer that question; Gibbs could tell by his delay that there no was coffee forth coming.

"Sorry boss, I'll grab some more on the way back to the office" McGee turned to leave when Gibbs whistled back again.

McGee turned back around again. He could tell by the look in Gibbs face that he was waiting for something. Then it clicked in McGee's head what Gibbs was hinting towards.

"After I get the background on our missing Marine" McGee said then made his way back down to the car.

The scene was processed, the body taken away to the Morgue at NCIS. Tony made the sketches and took the pictures of the scene. Ziva took statements from any so called witness she could. They proved to be if nothing particularly useful came from them. She interviewed 4 people besides the Motel Manager. 2 were college students on a road trip. They could tell her nothing though since they were on the first floor at the other end of the Motel.

The second set of people was a sharp dressed man who was with a woman in a white tube top and blue denim skirt the fishnet stockings only confirmed what she suspected. That the married business man was in need of a weekend "Getaway" with someone other than his Wife. McGee though couldn't really do much there though. He need full access to an internet connection to the files he needed. For the background check on the missing Sgt, with that said nothing he could do at this point but head back to the office.

The drive back to the DC office was about 45 minutes, and thankfully was a lot quieter than before. McGee popped in one earphone to an IPOD that his friend/co-worker had bought him. It had a mix of everything on it. Though the mix included very little music, it was more of a lecture and lesson compellation that he had uploaded on to it. Though it did have the odd track of hard rock Goth style music that Abbey threw on for him it wasn't his preferred taste in music; though he knew his friend Abby was just trying to expand his horizons.

McGee arrived at NCIS and made his way through the lobby and up to the "Bullpen" two rows of three desks with the upper two on the left and right divided by cubical walls. Four desks were out in the open with no walls dividing them. The desks on his left side belonged to Ziva and Gibbs (upper side), to the right was DiNozzo's desk (lower right) and the last one being McGee's. Ziva's desk was clean and organized. Tape dispenser, multi line phone, new age computer with two screens, Rolodex, and a small rectangular pencil cup to hold her pens and pencils, all neatly placed without so much as a hair out of place.

Gibbs desk was L shaped with 5 different monitors of different shapes and sizes occupying the top. For a man who was never that much into technology he certainly surrounded himself in a lot of it was a thought McGee often had thought. As for the rest of his desk supplies he and Ziva were about the same. McGee always got a bit of an internal chuckle and Tony's desk a small black metal note spike resting near the edge of his desk, a childish Mighty Mouse blue and yellow stapler next to an American Pie coffee mug.

Even with the computer equipment it still looked to be on par with a 12 year old as far as organization goes. McGee though loved to be back at his work station. He sat at his desk and turned on his computer while checking his office phone for any messages. With none on the phone McGee turns his attention back to his computer. He accessed Sgt. Storm's files from the Marine Database, gathered up everything he could since he knew it'd be just moments before Gibbs and crew would walk out the Elevator and would want to have a history going back to preschool.

McGee got together his boot camp and service records, psych evaluation, known address, family, Phone records, and background info. At a glance it all read pretty normal as far as a Marine file would seem. McGee continued to read on and like clockwork, came the beep from the elevator reaching the floor. The doors opened up and out came Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva in that order.

"Wow us Probie, what have you got?" Tony asked as he reached his desk.

"Sgt. Daniel Storm, born in Las Vegas Nevada and raised there his whole life. Once he was old enough to enlist, he joined up and has been with the corps ever since. His specialties included reconnaissance and infiltration, close quarters combat, and he's an expert sniper. He married his wife out of University and had their first child in April 4 years ago" McGee said as Sgt. Storm's service record was pulled up on the monitor on the wall to his left. Gibbs stood in front of it checking out the details.

Tony pulls out his blackberry and starts reading info he had.

"Talked to his commanding officer, his platoon had nothing but respect for him. He rapidly moved up the ranks, had a perfect service record, and recently came back from a tour in Iraq. The platoon gave him a nickname after he single handedly fended off an attack on them after an IED (Improvised Explosive Device) took out their van. They called him "Dessert Storm" ever since then" Tony said.

"Nice, did he happen to tell you anything useful? Like any changes in his behavior the last few weeks?" Gibbs asked while walking back to his desk.

"Well the reason he came back from his tour was a family emergency had come up. His CO had got him out of the field and back on a plane to DC as fast as he could. When he got back, he reported in at Quantico said he was going be leaving in a week to take care of something regarding his daughter, however his family left last night instead" Tony said.

"Gone a few days earlier than expected…anyone got a reason why?" Gibbs asked.

By the awkward Silence Gibbs knew the no answer would be immediately forth coming. Gibbs leaned slightly over his desk addressing his crew.

"Anytime you all want to pretend you still work here feel free to do so" Gibbs said.

Each one just sat at their desks going through files and folders, McGee began looking at his Sgt. Storms phone records which began catching his attention. He saw a number called multiple times over the last month alone. McGee dialed the number and got the switch board for something interesting.

"Boss I think I've got something" McGee said then took a small remote punching up a copy of the phone records on screen.

McGee stood in-between the two desks as he called up the information. The number in question was shown on the screen was show to have been called 27 times in the last month.

"What am I looking at McGee?" Gibbs asked as he walked to stand next to McGee.

"This is the number for Sacred Heart Children's Hospital. He's been calling it a lot this past month. The extension number is to a Dr. Jack Neil" McGee said.

"Tony, you and Ziva" Gibbs said but was interrupted by Tony.

"Go to the hospital and meet with the doctor. On in it boss" Tony said.

"McGee I want you to…" Gibbs said while turning to face McGee.

"Continue looking through phone records and financial s, right away boss" McGee said as he made his way back to his desk.

Gibbs grabbed the small remote and brought back up the photo of Sgt. Storm from his service record. He looked to Sgt Storm and he could tell by his service record and his famous "gut" that Sgt was in no way just a deserter he was on the run from something…or someone.

'What are you so scared of Sgt?' Gibbs thought to himself.

Later on Tony and Ziva had arrived at the hospital. They stood in the sterile white waiting room. The Doctor was on rounds, but promised a meet once he was complete. Ziva waited patiently, she sat in the orange chair while flipping through a magazine she picked up from a table to her right. It was an older issue of Cosmo, such was not her taste in a read but there wasn't anything else there that came close to peaking any sort of interest.

It was a nice distraction to Tony who was annoyingly pacing in the isle before her. It was annoying to see him pace up and down; it was like he was waiting for test results instead of waiting to ask him a few questions. Then again Tony wasn't comfortable in hospitals since the time he nearly died via a plague from a deliberate envelope powder infection. Ziva was growing more annoyed by the second, his pace seemed to quicken as he was humming a tune she was unfamiliar with.

"That will not make the doctor come any faster" Ziva pointed out.

Tony stopped and turned to face Ziva before answering.

"It helps me calm my nerves" Tony said as he turned to gaze around the room.

He jitter-ed as though cold shot through his body.

"Besides I get a weird feeling from doctors, never sure if I'm going to interview Patch Adams or Dr. Giggles" Tony remarked.

"According to the nurses gossip around here I'm more of a McDreamy then a Dr. Giggles" Said a voice behind them.

They both turned to face the person that was talking to them; I was a tall broad shouldered man with a Gibbs style hair cut. It was a light brown which complemented his blue eyes and handsome like a TV soap actor face. He looked to be in top physical shape, and stood at about 6'2 dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a white Doctor's coat. He walked towards them with casual smile and met Tony with a hand shake as he introduced himself.

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Dr. Jack Neil" He said.

Tony accepted the hand shake as he introduced himself while showing his badge.

"Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David NCIS. We need to ask you a few questions about Daniel Storm" Tony said.

"Of course but can we do this in my office?" Jack asked pointing down the hall.

They started walking towards a brown door at the end of the hall. Tony pulled out his Blackberry and began to type as they walked.

"I know we have the whole Doctor patient privilege barrier. Is there anything you can tell us though?" Tony asked.

Jack opened the door and inside was a fairly nice office set up. The walls were a limey green with a dozen plus framed diplomas on different areas of his walls, a large blind covered window over looked the entrance to the hospital and parking lot. One large dark oak book case hugged the wall to their right and was directly across from a matching work desk. As neatly organized a Ziva has her desk. A few picture of a pretty blond woman and two small children are on the left, with a few neatly stacked files on the right. Jack sat behind the desk offering a seat to Ziva and Tony.

They each sat in the comfortable leather chairs before the desk.

"In regards to your question Mr. DiNozzo you're right doctor patient privilege is a problem but I'll do my best to help. Daniel and Amanda were referred to me about eight months ago. Their daughter Cecilia is really not in the best of shape, I left a message for him last night saying we need to admit her as soon as possible" Jack said

"Was her condition really that serious?" Ziva asked.

"Getting worse by the day, if she doesn't receive treatment soon, she won't live to see six" Jack assured

"Sounds to me like he'd have had her in here in a heartbeat not disappearing to God knows where"

With a sigh Jack responded "I'm not going to lie to you, I feel for Mr. Storm. However the operation is expensive, he said he was still trying to get the rest of the money"

"How expensive is the procedure?" Ziva asked.

"In the neighborhood of $200.000, even with insurance he was still $60,000 short. I'm hoping to hear from him soon. His daughter really needs this procedure" Jack said then got a page.

He looked at his pager then got up from his desk.

"I'm sorry to cut this short" He said then showed his pager. "Now though I'm booked in for surgery"

"Thanks for your time doc" Tony said then gave him one of his cards. "We'll be in touch"

Tony and Ziva made their way out of the doctor's office just before him. They all walk down the hall, as the doctor continued on Tony stopped just by the waiting room. Ziva turned around to see why he was no longer walking behind her.

"Nickel for your thought?"

"It's penny and yeah I do have a thought on my mind"

Ziva walked towards Tony then looked behind to see the doctor still walking on.

"Something about the doctor that bothers you too?"

"I get the feeling that even without the confidentiality he still wouldn't tell us everything he knew"

Ziva nodded in agreement, but at this point all they could do was return the office for the time being.

Meanwhile at the office…

McGee continued at his station surfing through financial records that were provided to him via a warrant. Everything from a small set of stock shares, saving, and even a new bank loan. All being pooled into a single account which was very intriguing, it was looking like every penny Storm had in the world was being scraped together. McGee saw the volume of incoming phone calls was increasing as equally as his outgoing. Calling the numbers back McGee discovered that there were people calling to ads he'd placed online. Selling a variety of different things from an old vintage car to a couch and a few other random odds and sods. What was really intriguing though was his latest discovery of a recent transaction. A discovery that Gibbs was going to find very interesting, he was setting it up to show on the monitors when Tony and Ziva came back into the office.

McGee was looking rather pleased at his discovery and that caught Tony's eye.

"What are you so happy about McDork?" Tony asked inquisitively.

"Found something very interesting via a Swiss bank transfer" McGee said then looked back to his colleagues "What'd you guys come up with?"

Tony set his gun back in his desk and his coat over the back of his chair.

"Ziva thinks the good doctor is a regular super model. Other than that we hit the confidentiality wall" Tony said.

Ziva responded to Tony's comment with an icy stare. While she settled her things neatly on her desk.

"Sgt. Storm was collecting funds to pay for an operation. His daughter is extremely sick and is in need of surgery to save her life. Last time the doctor checked he was short quite a lot, without the money the operation would not about to proceed" Ziva said.

"So McDork What'd you come up with?" Tony asked as he stood in front of the Monitor closest to McGee.

McGee punched up the financial records of Sgt Storms account, the total amount inside his checking caught Tony's eye. Growing up with rich parents it was something of an amount he wasn't used to seeing. However, the total being in a Sgt's bank account was something of an uncommon site to behold. Tony stared on at the interesting site what really caught his attention was the sight of the latest entry into the Sgt's account which he then pointed out to Ziva.

"Ziva check this out, look what Storm just got in his account a few days ago" Tony said pointing to the latest deposit on the screen.

Ziva walked over and once she observed the funds she too was intrigued by the amount in his account.

"So McDork where's this money come from?" Tony asked.

McGee highlighted the transaction indicating the money in question that was deposited.

"Off shore Cayman Island account, so we're going to have next to no luck getting that account holders balance let along his or hers name" McGee pointed out.

"Doesn't mean you aren't going to try right McGee?" Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen and made his way to his desk.

Tony stepped up to just in front of Gibbs desk before looking to his Blackberry. He scrolled down to stuff he had not only from the interview but some background he collected on the drive back to the office.

"Sgt Storm was talking a lot to a Dr. Jack Neil, He's a neurosurgeon and is the man who's supposed to be doing the operation on his daughter. Unfortunately we weren't able to get much more then the fact that the doctor was waiting for him to bring the girl in. The doctor though is getting worried. Apparently his daughter's was not great to begin with…letting it go untreated isn't helping her much by what we gathered" Tony said.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked

McGee punched up the phone logs for SGT. Storms home and cell phone. Aside from the doctor's number being called a lot. There was a number calling him 10- 20 times a day for the last 3 weeks. The calls were underlined red and shown to be calling at various times of day and night.

"This number has been calling Sgt. Storm quite a few times over the last several weeks. Each call lasts about a minute up till this call" McGee said then highlighted the call in question.

"It last four minutes and thirty nine seconds, it came into the Storm residence at around 1:04 PM and happened the day before he disappeared"

"We get a trace on the number that's been calling Sgt. Storm?" Tony asked.

"It came back to a disposable cell, probably tossed in the river by now. I tried calling it but there was no answer" McGee said.

"Should've waited a little more, then you could've heard it ring while I was heading up here" Said a cheery voice from a female.

Standing just by the bullpen on the side facing the window outside was a woman in her late 20's; she had a petite build, with long black hair tied in pig tails and gentle bluish green eyes. Now the saying stood out like a sore thumb was ever present here. While her co-workers were all sharply or at the very least professionally dressed. This woman was seen wearing a black and white striped skirt with a Sleeveless Tiered Ruffle Top. She had on what was referred to as jewelry…though it was in the Goth persuasion. A small studded dog collar, black leather studded bracelets, with two tattoos seen on her forearms. She stands by the bullpen with a cherry smile and holding a clear red stripped evidence bag.

Its contents inside were that of a small black cell phone.

"What brings you up from the bat cave Abbey?" Tony jokingly asked.

"Bringing you the phone that's been calling Sgt. Storm" Abbey replied as she strolled to Gibbs.

"McGee called it 10 minutes ago, I would've answered it but between the facts it was still in the sealed bag. The mass-spectrometer going off in my ear, Not to mention my 3rd Calf-pal of the day shooting through me so fast I had to race to bathroom.." Abbey was saying but was cut off by Gibbs famous stare.

"Sorry Gibbs" Abbey said.

She reached for a pair of latex gloves in her pocket, opened the evidence bag, and pulled out the phone she had previously mentioned.

"The phone here was in the pocket of our dead guy in the motel. I dusted it for prints and found the prints of our dead guy, and 2 others" Abbey said then went to McGee's computer and hit a few keys, punching up a file she had sent up from her computer down stairs. It had a navy photo ID of the dead man in question.

"Meet Petty Officer Christopher Gallows who was dishonorably discharged 7 years ago. He got involved with a man by the name of Vincent Ruffalo. The fact he was making money on the side working for a suspected mobster didn't help his appearance. So he was sent packing" Abbey said.

"So at some point our dead guy used the phone that was harassing Sgt. Storm. Or for all we know was the guy who was harassing Sgt. Storm. How long do you figure you'll have an answer to the prints Abbey?" Tony asked.

"Tony you can't rush these things but I promise when I know…Gibbs will know" Abbey said assuredly.

"As to the assumption about the harassment, don't you think if he was the only guy that Sgt Storm would've turned himself in after Gallows was dead?" McGee asked.

"Unless he's panicking about what will happen to him and his family. If Gallows was the "only" guy bothering him, and the fact that Storm is still running tells me that there are more player's in the game" Tony pointed out.

"Either way let's get back to work finding the Sgt" Gibbs said then made a trip up stairs to the director's office.

They continued about their jobs, making calls, following leads, and running tests. Midnight came and McGee sat at his desk typing through a few more pages in paper work. He sat there yawning and rubbing the bridge of his nose fighting the temptation to drift off into a deep sleep. After a quick stretch back and lean back, McGee opened his eyes and almost like magic Abby appeared in front of McGee. This was enough to even momentarily shock him and he got a quick adrenaline rush as he sat up right quickly.

"Abby…are trying to give me a heart attack?" McGee asked.

"Sorry…you thought about maybe switching to decaf?" Abby asked

"That suggestion could work both ways you know?" McGee replied.

Abby gave a quick chuckle to his remarked then came up beside him to see what he was working on.

"You're still checking on the bank leads?" Abby asked

"More like trying to anyways, I thinking of trying to hack into their system to access the information. But, between the firewalls, encryption, and other security goodies…" McGee said.

"You'd have a better chance with Jessica Alba in a hot tub than getting through their measures right?" Abby added on.

Not long after that Gibbs entered the bullpen and was a little stumped at the sight of McGee still sitting at his desk. Gibbs walked up to just in front of McGee's desk before talking to him.

"McGee…Why are you still here?" Gibbs asked.

McGee baffled at Gibbs question answered.

"Tony said that according to you we aren't to leave till we solve this one. He left to go get some coffee for us…"

With that last statement McGee realized that when Tony offered to get the coffee. He made the off just after 9. Only now did he realize that Tony had once again decided to mess with him.

"…You said we could leave hours ago didn't you boss?" McGee said with a sad realization.

"We're waiting on call backs anyways might as well get some sleep and start fresh in the morning" Gibbs said.

"Are you ever going to learn McGee?" Gibbs asked then made his way back to his desk.

McGee was annoyed but on the same note was entirely unsurprised. This kind of thing had Tony written all over it; however he was too tired to really be annoyed by any of Tony's actions at this point. He was packing up his things and turning off his computer and was about to leave the bull pen when suddenly he stopped and turned back around to face Abby.

"Abby just out of curiosity why are you still here?" McGee asked.

"Well my car is down stairs but right now she's kind of dead right now, tried getting a jump start but nothing. So I was going to ask Gibbs but since you're here…" Abby hinted.

"Come on I'll give you a ride home" McGee graciously said.

"Great I'm going go back up my things in the lab I'll meet you in the parking lot" Abby said then left on her way.

McGee did what he should have done awhile ago and made his way out of the building to head home. He waited by his car for only a couple of minutes before Abby came along. Even if he hadn't seen her coming he'd have heard her due to her Stiletto boots could've been heard even if he'd parked at the other end of the parking lot. She made her way up to McGee's car wearing a autumn coat that what looked like at best a checker board she put over herself. McGee greeted her with a smile as they made their way in the car down the freeway. Abby rolled down the window a little, she wanted a little breeze in the car, and upon the roll down she clearly caught the sound of thunder rumbling above the dark night sky.

As they continued along Abby cheerfully turned to McGee to strike up a conversation.

"So how's the new book coming along?" Abby asked inquisitively.

"Moving at about the speed of an original dial up modem, I got to say Abby if I don't come up with something soon my publisher might drop me" McGee said bleakly.

"I haven't had writer's block this bad since I was writing my next installment to Deep Six…and even that was something that seemed half assed at best" McGee said.

"You tried everything I suggested to get the creative juices pumping?"

"Abby if I try standing on my head any more the top of skull is going to be flat enough to rest cups and plates on" McGee passed off as a joke.

The comment was enough to get a light giggle out of Abby.

"Trust me Timothy, your inspiration is waiting around the corner. Just have faith it'll come to you before long" Abby assured McGee.

McGee took her optimism with a cheerful smile; it wasn't a moment after that when his cell phone rang. He knew as far as good driving habits that it was bad to answer a cell phone while driving. So he pulled off to the side of the relatively car free road and answered.

"McGee speaking"

"_Hello sir, my name is Harry Duke. I work at the Starbucks you went to this morning. You left your credit card here with one of your business cards that's how I got your number by the way"_ Harry said

McGee tilted his head back in annoyance. As if his day wasn't annoying enough now this happens to him.

"Oh man, thanks a lot. Are you guys still open?" McGee asked.

"_Well we are closing now, if you can be here in 15 minutes I'll still be closing the store. If not I can just leave it the manager's office and you can pick it up tomorrow morning"_ Harry said to him.

"Thanks I'll be there just give the 15 minutes, 20 at the most" McGee said then ended the call.

McGee signaled to enter the traffic lanes again then asked Abby.

"Sorry about this but do you mind a side trip?" McGee asked.

"Not a problem Timmy" Abby cheerfully assured.

At the Coffee shop…

Harry Duke was a simple guy and college student. He was now 23 and finally making the changes to go on in life. He was the blond hair and blue eyed type who by most accounts was charmingly attractive and in relatively good shape who'd been working a job to pay for school. It wasn't exactly the kind of job he enjoyed but as long as it got him the money for tuition he really couldn't complain. But Harry's view on tuition wasn't always so concerned. There was a time when he was younger that he wasn't always this concerned about his course in life.

Took a juvenile arrest and time away to get his perspectives together. Thankfully he made it out of a potentially bad route and now was going to head to college on the path to University and Med school. Though this night a visit from his past was about to put a possible snag in his plans, Harry took the last garbage bag and made his way to the back alley, the same one McGee had been in earlier that day. Tossed the bag in the dumpster but was then caught off guard by the greeting of a voice from his past.

"Well if it isn't my good pal Harry…how you doing buddy?"

The voice sent a chill down Harry's back; it was a voice he neither wanted to hear from or thought he would ever again. He turned around to see a familiar face staring at him under a light in the alley. He knew by rough exterior of his face, the dark hair and eyes, and the crescent scar above his right eye, all this was clear to Harry who this man was.

"Derek…what are you…?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Doing here? Well buddy I'm glad you asked. See I had a few people keep tabs on you, wanted to know where my dear friend was when I finally got of jail. I mean only wanted to say hi to someone I thought was like my brother, and like a good brother you were holding on to something for me. I got a lot of money off my old boss…thought it would be waiting for me when I got out. And weird enough I find that the money I hid away is now gone. Only one other person knew where it was…any idea why it's no longer where we hid it?" Derek was he slowly took steps towards Harry.

Just then Harry felt what to him was like a vice grip wrap around his arms. They held him there and valiantly as he struggled it was all for not as the man with the football players stature held him in place.

"Now one more time where in the hell is my money?"

"I...I had to tell them everything I knew about you. It was part of my deal, my parents wanted me to make sure I didn't totally ruin my life, so I made a deal to avoid juvenile hall...I'm sorry" Harry pleaded.

Derek paced in front of him a few times before he threw a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of him. The large man dropped Harry and let him cough on the ground, Derek then pulled out a small caliber gun from his waist line and pointed it at Harry. To Harry it was the most frightening noise...hearing the gun hammer cock back.

"Well I'm out $440,000...you know somewhere I can go where the national currency is sorry?" Derek mockingly asked.

Harry just looked up and there were a few tears in his eyes as he looked down the barrel of the gun.

"Drop the weapon" came a voice out the alley.

All three men turned their attention to the alley and it was there that they caught sight of someone standing there aiming a gun of his own towards them, Harry knew who he was, as it was Timothy McGee and he was more than glad to see him.

"I'm not going to ask again...drop your gun" McGee ordered.

With an annoyed sigh, Derek turned to face McGee before answering.

"You know those moments in life...wrong place wrong time...I'm telling you this is one of them. Now you might wanna drop your gun pal...or I promise things are going to end badly" Derek insisted.

"Not going happen, now last time as A federal Agent I'm ordering you to drop your weapon" McGee ordered.

Derek seemed less than impressed by McGee's words, but turned to face him before talking again.

"Now I'm going to suggest you drop your gun, seeing as how according to my guy on the line" Derek said then point to a Blue tooth ear piece in his left ear.

"That my driver has a gun pointed at your pretty goth chick sitting in your car...you wanna drop your gun now?" Derek asked.

McGee was shaking a little at this moment, but hesitantly he lowered his gun and tossed to the side with the trash.

Derek aimed his gun towards McGee and all he said was.

"Killing a federal officer is a capital crime"

"Then I better be long gone before..." was all Derek was able to say before a loud Male scream was heard from the parking lot. McGee and everyone looked towards the parking lot and there was a somewhat concerned look on Derek's face hearing that scream. McGee looked back to Derek whose gaze went from worried to angry as he pointed his gun at McGee.

"Who else do you have with you?" Derek angrily asked.

"No body...I came hear to get my credit card I left here this morning" McGee answered

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Derek screamed.

McGee threw his hands as Derek screamed at him.

"Look lets just try and calm down" McGee pleaded.

Derek took a step towards McGee then a noise from behind caught his attention. The large man he had with suddenly disappeared. McGee had saw it from his angle before Derek turned around...what he saw he wasn't sure he believed he saw. It was like a black blur shot down from the sky and snatched the man up. Derek was now in a state of panic, he was nervously searching the area, His gun always aimed at the ready and he turned to face every sound and direction he could. Though his patterns of search were erratic. He still manged to scan almost the entire area, with no sight of the cause to his current worries.

"WHO EVER THE HELL YOU ARE SHOW YOUR SELF!" Derek screamed.

What McGee caught sight of was hard to explain...because it was impossible to him. Out of nowhere a man just a few inches taller than Derek appeared, he was wearing what looked like a Druid cloak and hood. He appeared right in front of Derek literally in the blink of an eye, and with a speed as fast as he appeared. He thrust something through his chest. At the same time this was happening was when abbey came running up as fast as she could in her platform shoes. What they witnessed was something odd from a stab wound. The blade was curved almost like a katana, only in this instance the blade was a light emerald color. The stab wound entered and pierced through the heart. After that was something that was them the deepest realms of shock and awe. I looked like what McGee could only describe as a mirror cracking. It was like everywhere on his body was cracking up, and in between each crack was a white light. Eventually the cracks enveloped the body and the man literally went to pieces.

The shattered pieces floated momentarily in the air then were absorbed in the blade like water in a sponge. McGee and Abby couldn't believe their eyes, this hooded man saved them not only in a speed beyond humanly possible but in a manner that falls under the same principal. The hooded man walked over to Henry who looked at him with a bit of fear in his eyes. The man stopped just and looked to Henry for a moment but even though they saw what he did he wasn't trying to display any kind of intimidation towards him.

"It's alright, you're safe now" The man assured him.

The man looked around to the garbage pile where McGee had thrown his gun, and with his arm outstretched he pointed to the pile of trash. A moment later the garbage was rustled a little then the gun was seen floating in midair, which then gently floated to McGee.

"You're firearm I believe Agent McGee?" The hooded man said.

McGee was a little baffled by what he was seeing, he wasn't sure what to make of what he was seeing. But he hesitantly took the gun from the...air then holstered it. The hooded man looked towards Henry again and his eyes began to glow a whitish blue color. He simply waved his hands and looked to Henry.

"You'll forget everything you saw, it was a simple and uneventful closing shift for you" The Hooded man said.

The same color momentarily went through Henry's eyes, after which he picked himself up and from there walked back in the store. The Hooded man walked towards McGee and Abbey and McGee wasn't sure what to make of this move. He wasn't sure if the meant harm or not to them but he decided to just go with it for now. The man walked to just a few feet away and then went down on one knee, bowed his head with his right arm across his chest making a fist.

"Timothy McGee, I am Andro Class 4 Knight of the house of Astromere. I'm here to work under you as my final graduation exam" He said respectfully.

"...You're who doing what now?" McGee asked in confusion.

Andro stood up and removed his hood, and the sight beneath was certainly a handsome vision. Black midnight night eyes and hair short and neatly combed back, skin clean and not even so much as a pimple on it. His chin a cheeks, everything about this teens face screamed handsome almost model like. His skills though screamed James Bond meets Batman.

"I'm here to work on this world with its law enforcement. I'm here to aid you and those you ask me to" Andro said.

"This world...so what...you're not from around here?" Abbey inquisitively asked.

"How far outside the box can you think Lady Sciuto?" Andro asked.


End file.
